Sick Day
by Ocean of My Existence
Summary: What happens when your sick with the flu on the most romantic day of the year? Lavi comes to cheer you up on Valentine's Day! [Lavi x Reader] Modern AU


**A/N:**** My first Lavi x Reader one-shot! Yay! *****mental high five***** Since I've been writing so many Levi x Reader one-shots (really more like 4, But if your curious and have read/watched Shingeki No Kyojin I happily welcome you to read some of those) and am a **_**HUGE **_**fan of D Gray Man I thought I should at least **_**try **_**to write something to contribute to the D Gray Man fandom because its simply just an **_**amazing **_**anime and because of being so obsessed with it now and in the past I thought I should at least do my share of presenting something to the lovely readers of . I also knew I needed to post something for Valentine's day, and I know it's a day late but I was hanging out with a friend. But ANYHOO, here it is and I hope you enjoy it! Don't forgot to read and *****cough***** review *****cough***** even if you didn't liked it, or had any complaints, or Lavi was OOC, etc. Because I want to try and improve my writing to the best of my ability. But to keep you lovely readers from dying of boredom I'm just going to wrap up the A/N and let you read the darn thing. Know that I don't own D Gray Man, just the one-shot idea and that both Lavi and Levi (from SNK) are incredibly, and unmistakably **_**dead sexy**_**.**

* * *

The cold seeped all the way down to your bones, making your limbs sluggish and jerky. Your head hurt and freezing goose bumps rolled up and down your arms. The cold seemed to radiate from _you, _leaving any methods of escaping the hypothermic frost impossible. It was an awful feeling. You shivered, drawing the duvet even tighter around you and taking a hesitant sip of the hot chocolate cradled in your hands. You had unfortunately been plagued with the flu right after a school fieldtrip to Nepal, and had spent several weeks in your room. Only now was it subsiding enough for you to move from your bed, to the couch.

The tiny bit of heat momentarily flashed threw your body before vanishing back into thin air. A sudden burst of sneezes wracked your body and you reached with a shaking hand toward the box of tissues on the coffee table in front of you. After blowing your nose for about the 50th time, your phone hidden between the folds of your duvet began buzzing hysterically. You snatched it from between the creases and read the name on the screen.

"What? Oh…Hey Lenalee." You said, flipping opens your phone and raising it to your ear as you began to talk to your best friend.

"Hey [Name], what's up? Your still sick huh?" the green-haired girl's familiar concerned voice sounded from the other line of the phone.

"Nothing much. Sitting on the couch, drinking cocoa. You bet. Feel like crap." You grumbled, blowing your nose one again.

"Aw, poor thing… Do you want me to come over to help you out?"

"Nah, I don't want to get you sick either. Thanks though."

"Alright. Tell me if you need anything. But also… I sorta sent Lavi over to your house to help try and make you feel better. He's been really worried about you."

"_What?_" You jumped up to your feet unintentionally; sending a wave of pain rushing threw your head. You groaned in response to the throbbing, and plopped back down on the couch once again.

Despite the fact that you were sick and you didn't want the eye-patched redhead to get sick either, the two of you had been dating for several months now. For him to see you at you're worst; sick as a dog with unbelievable bedhead, stuffy nose, and probably not smelling the best either would be absolutely mortifying. _What if he's completely disgusted? What if he breaks up with you? _Multiple different scenarios (all ending with Lavi breaking up with you) rushed threw your exhausted brain, and you groaned in exasperation into the other line of the phone.

"Lenalee!" you snorted, cutting your worried thoughts short to talk to her. "What the _heck_? He's coming over _now?_"

Lenalee giggled, causing your brow to turn down into the look of frustration your friend didn't see, but obviously sensed.

"Of course! I thought he might be able to cheer you up, I mean, you've been so down lately…" she trailed off, and you're already turned down brown knitted even more tightly with suspicion.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mea–"

"Gotta go! Allen, Miranda, Krroy, and Kanda are coming over later after the Valentine's Day dance thing. You two should join us after if you're feeling better by then? Be sure to keep your clothes on. Have fun!"

"What? Lenalee! Of course I'll keep my clothes o–Hello?"

Only now realizing the green-haired girl had hung up, you tossed your phone onto the empty seat on the couch beside you.

"Thanks a lot Lenalee." You muttered sarcastically under your breath, going back to the still steaming hot chocolate left on the coffee table. You tried to straighten up a few things before your red-haired boyfriend came over, but with no success. You ended up stacking the giant pile of paperwork from your job into a slightly neater arrangement on the end table. You were just about to begin (or at least try) to brush out your haystack of [h/c] hair before there was a rapping knock on your apartment door and Lavi's concerned voice drifted to your ears.

"[Name]?" he called, knocking on your apartment door again. "You there?"

"Hey Lavi." You mumbled, drawing the duvet tighter around your body as the redhead came in.

"Hey [Name]-chan. How you feeling?" he asked, his head tilting to one-side as a smirk formed across his attractive face. "Man, you look awful."

Face burning furiously, you blushed, [e/c] eyes dropping to your hands. "Well I am _sick_… Kinda what happens when you get the flu…"

Lavi's expression turned apologetic. "Ah, right. Sorry," he said as he plopped down on the couch beside you.

You bury yourself deeper into the duvet as he came closer, trying to hide your flushed face and messy hair.

"I bought you something."

Your [e/c] orbs flickered back to him over the top of the thick blanket. It wasn't that you were conceded, but it was just that ever since you'd been sick you hadn't really been able to see or talk to anyone except over the phone. You weren't that popular as it was, and it was nice to be appreciated once and a while.

Lavi grinned, proud at finding something that had caught your attention, and he reached into his pocket to pull out a tiny light blue box decorated with a lace ribbon bow tied around it. It was small, only about the size of your palm (which were dwarfish even compared to Lenalee's) but the box was just so plain adorable and sweet, you wouldn't have cared even he had given you just the box itself.

"Lavi…You didn't have to get me anything…" You protested, blushing even more as the red-haired man's grin grew wider and you tried to desperately think of something witty to say to him in response.

"You kidding? You've been so down lately I had to get you something to cheer you up. Open it."

You frowned at him. "Lenalee said that too. I haven't been _that _grumpy lately, have I?"

The red-haired man looked uncomfortable, and he began rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. A action your eye-patched boyfriend did whenever he got nervous or embarrassed, tendency that seemed to happen rather often when he was around you. He began sheepishly.

"Well…Last week you snapped at Yuu cause he was too loud coming inside –"

"Have you heard how _loud_ his feet are? It's like a bomb going off every time he steps somewhere."

"–Then you snapped at Allen for eating all your food in your kitchen–"

"That's an understatement, I opened the fridge the next day and there was _nothing _inside. He took my sanshoku dango." You argued.

"And then at Lenalee for–"

"We're best friends, best friends snap at each other. It's a fact of life."

Lavi sighed. "Dating you is harder than it should be."

You frowned at him. "Dating _you_ is _ten_ times worse." You snapped, turning away to grab your mug of hot chocolate.

"H–Hey! That's mean, [Y/n]–chan!" the redhead protested. But you ignored him, taking a cautious sip before immediately regretting it; the hot cocoa was already cold and therefor served no use to you. However you weren't going to give Lavi the satisfaction of knowing that he could swoon you over to his side ever time he so much looked your way, so you drank the now cooled drink.

"Don't care." You replied, taking another swig of your cold hot chocolate.

Much to your displeasure–or _unwanted _pleasure an adorable pout formed on Lavi's face, making a sudden twinge of guilt blossom to life inside your gut. Yet still determined not to let him win you over you turned your face bluntly away from him, closing your eyes so that you wouldn't be able to see his slender, flawless, extravagant face contort into a look of utmost disappointment and sadness. The merry green fires in his emerald eyes fizzling out like a dying candle as you silently rejected his actions, and svelte ideal lips curving down in a kicked puppy frown.

You buried your head in your hands. _So. Not. Helping._

Before you had time to do much more–or _anything _for that matter arms suddenly wrapped around your waist, miraculously pulling you out and under from the duvet in one easy try and into his arms. Squashing your surprised form against his chest, Lavi buried his face into your silky [h/c] tresses; completely oblivious to the astonished look on your face as you still tried to pin together how he was able to get you into his slightly uncomfortable embrace.

"[Name]-chan…~" the one-eyed man whispered in a soothing sing song voice, breath tickling your ear as he prodded the side of your temple teasingly with his nose. "We never get to hang out anymore because you haven't been feeling well~ And I thought since I get to take care of youtoday we could have a little bit of fun…I promise I won't get sick…~"

You didn't reply, still flustered by the unexpected physical closeness. It wasn't that you weren't used to it; Lavi would most often grace you with surprise nose kisses or whispering sweet nothings into your ear even when you didn't exactly wanted them or did want them. But it always seemed to be one of his strategies to get you purring like a kitten in his lap.

A frown tugged at your lips. _Damn it, I should've thought of this before…I really need to get better at hiding my emotions…_you thought grumpily as your crimson locked lover continued to hide his face in your hair, slowly moving his face threw your messy mop of hair down to base of your scalpe.

"Lavi..." you whined in protest. Your body wanting him to just continue his task of turning your into a marshmallow, while your mind fought to resist. Knowing you would only get yourself and Lavi into trouble (as in getting him sick) if he continued slowly infecting himself with your disease you tried to get him to stop. "I know what your–"

Something warm and _wet _suddenly ran down the spot under your ear, cutting your words off abruptly. _Did he just…?_ You looked up at him for an explanation, a rosy-pink blush dusting both of your cheeks when you caught his eye.

"Did you just…lick me?"

Lavi chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand embarrassedly as he nodded sheepishly. "Hehe…Maybe? Sorry, did it make you uncomfortable? I couldn't help myself…"

You rolled your eyes sternly at him, however, your next action made the flush redden even more on your boyfriends cheeks as you suddenly wrapped your arms around his neck; snuggling up to him and burying your face in his neck. _Mmmm…._

"No…Not exactly," you said, looking up to twirl strands of his carroty orange hair in your fingers.

"In fact–" you lowered your face down back to his, pressing your forehead up against his with a mischievous grin. "I think we might have to skip on that talent show thing Lenalee told me about…"

Having overcome his shyness, Lavi grinned impishly; hands sneaking under your shirt and sending shivers up your spine as they brushed against your bare lower back. "Oh well. Personally, I'd like to spend more time with [Name]-hime than go watch some kids do some card tricks."

"I'm so flattered," you replied sarcastically, rolling your eyes at him.

With a small chuckle, the crimson haired man moved to try and kiss you; but was stopped by your finger. Opening his eyes back up to give you a confused look, you winked cheekily up at him.

"I think your memories failing you Lavi-kun. I've contracted an incredibly contagious and deathly decease, I would never forgive myself if I got you sick too." You explained teasingly, knowing it would only aggravate your eye-patched clad boyfriend to know that he couldn't kiss you, something you always found hilarious.

Lavi glared at you, hands moving from your waist to cup your face instead. "Screw the flu," he snorted. "I'm kissing you even if I end up dying of this stupid decease."

Without waiting for your reply, he proceeded in kissing you. Contradicting his obvious yearning for a passionate, hot kiss before; he kissed you in such a sweet way it was almost too much for your sickly heart to handle.

"Happy Valentine's day [Name]-hime~" Lavi chuckled, leaning down to kiss your nose.

"Happy Valentine's day Lavi~"

* * *

–The next day–

Lavi's single grin eye fluttered open, and he gripped his throat in pain. "[Name], my stomach hurst and I feel like I'm in the middle of the artic and the amazon at the same time…" he groaned.

You chuckled, leaning back against the couch with a clearly amused expression. Handling the cute heart shaped candy's Lenalee had given you the day before. "Told you so…Hm, it looks like I'm going to have to eat all the rest of these chocolates by myself."

"…Jerk."

"Love you too~"

* * *

**A/N: ****I know this is a total load of crap, and the ending is toally cliché but I needed to post something and felt bad that I missed posting something on Valentine's Day. But even if you loved, liked or hated it, I would like to know how I did–and the best way to tell do that is to Review! :D Thanks for reading! **


End file.
